


The childrens next door

by gloppaissen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloppaissen/pseuds/gloppaissen
Summary: Little Akira finds new playmates during summer.Makki and Mattsun are so happy and proud about it.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The childrens next door

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I finally done it ajgxuagxush just enjoy some matsuhana fluff uwu

"He's so... small."

Makki putted his head on his husband's shoulder, giggling softly.

"Well, Issei, at least now you can make him wear those socks you bought 'cause they're pretty and fluffy', right?" 

Mattsun squeezed the other one tighter.

"Yeah..."

"Are you crying?"

"N-no"

Takahiro, having known him for a long time and recognizing the almost imperceptible sobs, raised his head to see an emotional raven trying to dry his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Issei, you know it's all right if you cry-"

"It's just that"

Mattsun interrupted him.

"I'm so happy"

He leaned his head on the lower one, dark hair and half-pinked mixed together.

"Me too, Issei... me too..."

Hiro closed his eyes, resting his forehead in Issei's coat and looking for his warmth: wearing only hospital pajamas wasn't exactly the best.  
It was 4 a.m. and the couple was in front of the control room, where the newborn babies' cribs were being placed.  
From the glass you could see inside, a room dark enough for the babies to sleep.  
When Makki sighed, exhausted, Mattsun lowered himself to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"You did very well earlier, the midwives said it all went well."

"Mmn..."

"You're tired, you should go and rest."

"No... I want to stay here... with you."

"All right."

He whispered to him, not to disturb, and gave him another kiss on the temple.  
Welcoming him in his arms, to warm him up better, Issei rubbed his nose between Hiro's soft tufts, listening to his heartbeat and his husband's scent.  
Yes, they were a very rare couple: a dominant alpha and a recessive omega.  
There were very few cases in which two people could be born, much less reunited with two genders so extreme to each other.  
However, it was normal, recessive omegas like Makki necessarily needed a dominant alpha to become a real omega, and that was their case.  
When Hiro took the pregnancy test for the first time and found out that they would have a new family member with them, it was doubly a miracle; unfortunately the chances of a recessive omega to get pregnant were very low and pregnancies were sometimes very painful and dangerous.  
But Makki and Mattsun carried the situation forward with courage and optimism, supporting each other - especially Issei when Hiro would get up at 1 am because he wanted ice cream - as they used to do with each other.  
So it had been a very tough time, both at work and in the family, and the most serious problems didn't come until after the fifth month, when Makki started complaining of a terrible backache.  
Going to the hospital more than once a week, during his seventh month, it was clear that something was wrong and the doctors soon made them aware of the risks that the child could take if the situation did not improve.  
By the end of the eighth month, Hiro had recovered somewhat and things began to get better, luckily.  
Although they had had a premature birth on the program, the two who were about to become parents looked forward, with their heads held high, they didn't need anyone's pity.  
And finally, just the afternoon of the day before, the first contractions arrived, as painful as ever, and after rushing to the hospital and spent 10 hours between ups and downs, they could finally see their baby for the first time.

"3.5 kilograms... 4.2 inches... he's so tiny..."

Mattsun gasped, massaging Hiro's back and meanwhile peering through the glass.  
There he was, one of the first cribs in the front row, with his little bracelet, the one with the same color as the one Makki had on his wrist, the short bangs of his dark little hair slightly messed up on the covers... it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

No.

He embraced Takahiro even more firmly as he continued to gaze beyond the glass.

To have Takahiro here with him, safe and sound from childbirth, and his baby there, even if premature, healthy and with a normal heartbeat, to finally see a happy family forming... that was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Takahiro..."

"Mm?"

He felt his husband's unprepared response vibrate on his chest.

"I love you..."

"...love 'u more"

They remained there enjoying each other's warmth, thinking back to the last hours spent in anxiety and pain.  
But the only important thing Issei was now thinking about intensely was the moment when he could take the little baby in his arms and never let it go again for any reason.  
Tears of joy did not cease to fall.

"Akira"

He heard Makki say.

"...it's a nice name"

"Akira... brilliant, intelligent..."

"I think it's perfect."

"Let's hope it doesn't turn out like you then, dumb as you were."

Takahiro laughed slowly, continuing to rock along with Mattsun who had begun to hum softly.

"Yeah... Akira is really cute"

゜゜゜゜゜

"Mommy!"

The child came running down the stairs, and risked tripping on the last step.  
Makki caught him on the fly.

"Oi, watch out!"

He chuckled amused as he tried to understand why his son was so agitated.

"Can I go play at Yuutaro's?"

"Ah, that's why you're in such a hurry."

He winked at him.

"Mamaaa"

The 5-year-old boy complained. Akira had grown up a lot in a short time and being an only child up to a certain point he had to manage on his own; yes, his parents were the best in the world but sometimes he would have liked a friend to play with. One day, however, when two tricycles sped by in front of him on the driveway, he was surprised to notice for the first time that a large family lived next door and that perhaps he had found new playmates. He met Tobio and Yuutaro Iwaizumi, the two children who often passed the ball outside in their garden (which always then ended up in the Matsukawa's garden), and Papa Mattsun told him that the other two's father had been a college friend of his when he was young.  
Needless to say, within one summer the trio of children met and became inseparable, so much so that the parents organized a couple of Sunday outings. In short, Yuutaro was Akira's best friend, together with Tobio, and they never missed the opportunity to meet and have fun in the tall grass and the flowerbeds behind the house.

"Please don't be too late."

Makki smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, Mama!"

So Akira walked to the door of their house, first passing through the living room to get the butterfly net, and hurried to put on his shoes.

"Hey, where's our little man?"

Mattsun asked when he came home from work, on his way to Takahiro, who was in the kitchen.

"Outside the Iwaizumi"

"Ah, I suspected."

Issei chuckled as he placed his jacket on the back of the his chair.

"I'm glad that when kindergarten starts he'll at least have someone to play with."

"Yeah, me too."

Hiro, after drying his hands on his apron, finally turned around to give Issei a welcome home kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
